Fous et échiquier
by FireRox
Summary: A Poudlard, il ne suffit pas d'être exceptionnel pour devenir une légende. Mais quand le Tournoi voit Alice Kingsleigh devenir championne de Poudlard, un certain Chapelier ne peut s'empêcher de s'en mêler ! Inspiré du Alice de Tim Burton.


**Des fous sur l'échiquier.**

**Résumé : **A Poudlard, il ne suffit pas d'être exceptionnel pour devenir une légende. Mais quand le Tournoi voit Alice Kingsleigh devenir championne de Poudlard, un certain Chapelier ne peut s'empêcher de s'en mêler ! [Pas de slash]. Inspiré du « Alice » de Tim Burton.

**Rating :** K+

**Pairing :** OC/OC

**Mot de l'auteure :** Vous n'avez pas vu le dernier Burton ? Pas grave, considérez seulement cette fic comme une énième histoire entre personnages hypothétiques de Poudlard, et abaissez vos préjugés ! :) Bonne lecture les enfants !

_- o -_

**Chapitre 1 : Au tournoi de commencer !**

Alice Kingsleigh se leva en tremblant. Chacun à sa table pouvait se rendre compte de sa frayeur, à la vue de sa peau soudainement passée du rose charmant au blanc laiteux. Elle entendait des murmures tous plus oppressants, des chuchotements qui lui donnaient envie de s'enfuir à toutes jambes, et surtout, des remarques plus que désobligeantes sur la décision de la Coupe.

- Alice Kingsleigh, dut répéter la Directrice, McGonagall.

Son amie, Anne Perry, la poussa légèrement en avant, comme pour lui indiquer le chemin. Aussi Alice prit-elle la direction de la table des professeurs, sous les regards à la fois jaloux, émerveillés et dubitatifs de ses camarades. Elle marchait lentement, pour ne pas que ses jambes s'effondrent sous le poids de la nouvelle. Un murmure plus fort que les autres lui parvint aux oreilles :

- Et Harry, alors ?

Oui, pourquoi moi, pensa-t-elle, pourquoi pas Harry Potter, sauveur du monde sorcier, revenu faire sa septième année à Poudlard ? Pourquoi elle, insignifiante fille de Moldus, discrète, à l'imagination fertile mais au courage inexistant ? Pourquoi elle, et pas un de ces courageux combattants d'après-guerre ?

Elle avait l'impression de tomber sans fin, comme un cauchemar dont elle ne pouvait se réveiller. Elle, choisie par la Coupe de Feu, pour participer au Tournoi des Trois Sorciers, en ce lendemain de victoire au goût amer ! Fallait-il être fou pour la désigner ! A quoi la Coupe avait-elle bien pu penser en faisant sortir son nom ? Alors qu'Alice n'avait participé que par loyauté envers son amie, qui ne voulait y aller seule.

- Veuillez suivre le professeur Flitwick, lui indiqua sa Directrice, en lui accordant un regard étonné.

« Même la plus haute instance de Poudlard n'est pas convaincue par le choix du juge. Peut-être vais-je me réveiller bientôt, finalement ... » soupira-t-elle intérieurement.

Alice suivit docilement le petit professeur, sans jeter un regard en arrière. Elle savait qu'elle n'y trouverait que du mépris, de la colère, voire du dégoût. Une fois l'effet de surprise passé, qui ne souhaiterait pas voir le héros de la Grande Guerre désigné Champion de l'école ? Même Alice le voulait, de tout son être.

Ils arrivèrent dans une salle richement décorée, aux armoiries des quatre maisons de Poudlard. Quelques tableaux les entouraient, emplis de personnages tous plus curieux les uns que les autres. Leur seul désir du moment était d'apercevoir le nouveau héros de cette nouvelle ère, et ils étaient servis : une illustre inconnue, aux belles boucles blondes et au regard apeuré. A coup sûr, sa réputation venait d'être établie. La potiche rêveuse, étendard de tout un pays en deuil. Le rêve, en fin de compte.

Dix minutes passèrent dans le plus grands des silences. Flitwick ne savait apparemment pas par où commencer ses excuses, tandis que Alice ne sentait toujours pas le sol sous ses pieds. Elle espérait un miracle, voir McGonagall arriver en lui annonçant qu'elle avait mal lu le nom sur le papier, que Harry Potter se proposait spontanément pour la remplacer, que ses parents refusaient sa participation dans ce tournoi de cinglés. Mais non.

Une nouvelle personne entra dans la salle, suivie par Iracebeth de Crims, nouvelle Directrice de Durmstrang. « Du sang neuf pour des idées nouvelles », avait déclaré le Ministre de la Bulgarie lors de la nomination de l'ancienne joueuse de Quidditch – surnommée la Reine Rouge – au poste suprême.

- Bonsoirrrr … grommela-t-elle à la vue d'Alice et de son gardien.

Alice lui répondit un « bonsoir » inaudible, les yeux rivés au sol. Elle ne voulait pas regarder son concurrent – son ennemi par définition – afin de ne pas voir s'envoler les dernières miettes de courage qu'il lui restait. Elle appartenait aux Serdaigles, pas à ces fonceurs de Griffondors.

Une voix bien plus grave retentit dans la pièce, résonant sur les murs comme un écho démultiplié. Alice retint un frisson. Cette voix était froide, vidée de toute émotion.

- Bonsoirrr. Ilosovic Stayne.

La jeune fille leva les yeux vers son interlocuteur. Un seul mot pour le décrire : grand. Très grand, trop grand. Le visage barré par une cicatrice qui traversait son œil gauche de part et d'autre, que l'on devinait inerte malgré la mèche d'un noir corbeau qui tombait de ce côté du visage. Pour le reste, Alice ressentit aussitôt une antipathie envers le personnage. Ses traits étaient durs, marqué par une guerre ayant traversé les continents, mais aussi par un caractère que l'on devinait sans demi-mesure. Ses lèvres pincées semblaient retenir une colère dirigées envers le reste du monde.

Non, décida Alice aussitôt, elle ne pouvait décemment faire connaissance avec cet homme. Elle en avait bien trop peur. Elle se présenta tout de même à son tour, la politesse étant de mise.

- Alice Kingsleigh, fit-elle d'une voix la moins tremblante possible.

Un éclair d'incrédulité sembla passer dans les yeux inexpressifs de Stayne, mais Alice n'y prêta pas attention. Qu'aurait-elle bien pu avoir de particulier, après tout ? Et puis, il avait déjà entendu son nom, hurlé par McGonagall tout à l'heure. Pas de quoi en faire un plat.

Le troisième candidat arriva plus rapidement. Pour être précis, il débarqua tel un ouragan dans la pièce, un immense sourire aux lèvres, suivi par la Directrice de Beauxbâtons, Mirana Marmoreal, passablement essoufflée.

- Bonsoir, bonsoir ! Tarrant Hightopp, pour vous servir ! Annonça-t-il d'une voix claironnante.

« Pas très français, ce nom ... » pensa Alice, en le détaillant.

Il était le parfait opposé de Stayne, physiquement du moins. De taille moyenne, cheveux châtains bouclés, yeux bleus pétillant de malice et un perpétuel sourire accroché au visage. Sa tenue était tout aussi extravagante que le personnage. Il n'aurait pas dénoté dans une rue un siècle auparavant, sa veste en velours vert brodée retombait négligemment sur sa tenue d'aristocrate français. Mais ce qui dénotait chez lui, c'était son chapeau. Un haut de forme démodé était posé sur son crâne, légèrement penché sur le côté. Le tissu paraissait vieux et défraîchi, conférant au personnage une aura de folie douce.

« Hightopp ! » comprit soudain la championne de Poudlard. « La célèbre maison de chapeliers ! »

- Alice Kingsleigh, répéta la jeune fille, les yeux toujours rivés sur son adversaire.

Stayne grommela quelques mots incompréhensibles. Visiblement, l'attitude enfantine de Hightopp ne lui plaisait pas. Ce qui ne sembla pas déranger le jeune homme, qui alla tout naturellement lui serrer la main, sous le regard désapprobateur de la Directrice de Stayne. Quand enfin Hightopp arriva devant elle, Alice avait eu le temps de reprendre confiance en elle.

- Bonsoir, Alice, dit-il à nouveau en s'inclinant gracieusement pour lui baiser la main.

Rougissante devant ces manières démodées, et à la fois extrêmement énervée de le voir se comporter tel un aristocrate français, elle enleva sa main au moment où ce dernier se penchait sur elle.

- Bonsoir, Monsieur Hightopp, le singea-t-elle froidement.

Il releva la tête, étonné d'une telle réaction. Les Anglaises étaient-elle à ce point portées sur les bonnes manières que l'utilisation d'un prénom leur semblait outrageant ? Pour faire bonne mesure, il enleva son couvre-chef, et s'inclina à nouveau, tête nue, tout en brassant l'air de droite à gauche avec élégance.

- Mademoiselle, veuillez pardonner ma grossièreté à votre égard, déclama-t-il pompeusement.

Un toussotement derrière lui lui fit comprendre que le temps était venu d'expliquer les épreuves. Le Minstre Anglais de la Magie, l'ancien Auror Kingsley Shakelbott, fit apparaître de confortables fauteuils en velours bordeaux. La discussion promettait d'être longue, pensa Alice, terrorisée à l'idée de devoir accomplir ces trois tâches insurmontables.

- Bien, commença le Ministre en dévisageant les jeunes candidats. Nous voilà à l'aube de ce Tournoi, placé sous le signe de la réconciliation inter-communautaire. Une fois de plus, Poudlard accueille l'évènement, afin de rendre à l'école une figure décente après cette guerre sans précédent. Seulement, les règles du jeu ont changé. Plus de concurrence.

Murmures de stupeur dans les rangs des différents adversaires. Seuls McGonagall ne semblait pas étonnée. Normal, pour l'organisatrice principale du Tournoi.

- Et que proposez-vous à la place, Monsieur ? Questionna froidement Iracebeth de Crims, la main crispée sur l'épaule de son champion. Une chorale, une œuvre à sculpter prônant la gloire de votre gouvernement incapable ?

La température de la pièce baissa de plusieurs degrés. Nul n'avait oublié les activités du Mage Noir dans les lointaines contrées d'Europe de l'Est. Meurtres, vols, destructions massives … Sans oublier les tortures infligées à l'ancien Directeur de Durmstrang. De quoi laisser un ressentiment assez tenace envers le gouvernement anglais, qui n'avais pas été capable d'endiguer cette montée en puissance des forces des ténèbres.

Intérieurement, Alice soupira, pleine d'espoir. Si les batailles continuaient administrativement, elle aurait peut-être la chance de voir le tournoi annulé.

- Allons, ma cher Iracebeth, inutile de nous fâcher pour si peu, lui répondit en souriant Miranda de Marmoreal, la Directrice de BeauxBâtons. Nous avons tous accepté de participer au Tournoi, suivons les règles !

Inutile de décrire le regard haineux de Iracebeth lança à sa vieille ennemie de Quidditch. La Reine Rouge de nouveau opposée à celle que l'on surnommait, par analogie, à la Reine Blanche. Voilà ce qui avait dû motiver Durmstrang à rejoindre le Tournoi, pensa Alice en observant la face congestionnée de la Directrice en question. L'objet de sa colère lui souriait toujours, non pas par ironie, mais par pure gentillesse, ce qui énervait d'autant plus son ennemie.

McGonagall interrompit le duel visuel en toussotant, rappelant Shakelbot à l'ordre.

- Donc, les règles ont changé, recommença-t-il. Les épreuves ne verront pas les champions s'opposer. Les épreuves ne pourront être terminées sans aide, il leur faudra être soudés pour compléter le Tournoi. Bien entendu, les meilleures prestations seront notées, cela reste un Tournoi, ajouta-t-il en voyant l'expression outrée d'Iracebeth.

Alice sentit le nœud de son ventre se dénouer. Ainsi, il n'était plus question de combattre des dragons en tête à tête ! Merveilleux ! Juste de ne pas faire honte à Poudlard en s'en sortant au mieux. Parfait.

- Il est temps pour nous de vous annoncer la nature de la première épreuve, déclara Shakelbot solennellement. Minerva, si vous voulez bien rejoindre votre Champion.

La main maternelle que posa sa Directrice sur l'épaule d'Alice acheva de rassurer cette dernière. Savoir les épreuves à l'avance, être soutenue par la femme la plus puissante d'Ecosse, ne pas devoir combattre seule des monstres sanguinaires, voilà qui changeait radicalement l'humeur de la jeune fille !

Les champions et leurs Directeurs firent cercle autour du Ministre. Alice sentait le regard de Hightopp posé sur elle, impression extrêmement désagréable quand on doit faire face dignement au dirigeant du monde sorcier britannique.

- La première épreuve aura pour scène le château de Poudlard.

Des sourcils se levèrent. Cela ne donnait-il pas avantage à celle qui était entre ces murs depuis sept années ? Iracebeth s'apprêtait à protester, quand le Ministre finit ses explications.

- Seulement, les lieux seront radicalement changés. Un sort de Confusion appliqué à grande échelle sur les murs, testé cet été, le transformera en labyrinthe de pierre. Vous devrez réussir à suivre un guide jusqu'à un lieu précis, où sera lancée votre épreuve finale.

Un silence étonné accueillit ces paroles. Quoi, si simple ? S'étonna Alice, à présent débarrassée de ses peurs initiales. Cependant, comme pour voir leurs espoirs détruits, Shakelbott sourit.

- Croyez moi, arriver à cette salle sera la plus terrible des épreuves. Perdez le guide, et vous vous perdrez vous même. Et qui sait ce qui se cache dans ce château millénaire …

Il les regarda, satisfait de son effet.

- Soyez prêts dans un mois !

Alice gémit intérieurement. Un mois avant d'affronter une humiliation totale. Le compte à rebours avait commencé.

_- o -_

**Mot de la fin :** _Autant vous prévenir tout de suite. Je n'ai pas encore écrit les chapitres suivants. En ce moment, je démarre beaucoup d'histoires dans avoir la motivation nécessaire pour les terminer. Ce scénario est de loin mon préféré (J'aime écrire des OC/OC), mais, s'il ne rencontre pas de succès auprès des lecteurs, je n'irai pas plus loin, et publierai un chapitre d'un de mes nombreux brouillons inachevés._

_Donc j'aimerai connaître votre avis, cela vaut-il la peine de continuer ?_

_(Je sera en examens pendant 2 semaines, donc je vous laisse le temps de la réflexion !)_

_Merci de me confier vos impressions !_

_FireRox_


End file.
